Cabin Adventures
by MadisonJillian
Summary: Here is the sequel I promised to make. There is no real summary besides the silly and sometimes serious adventures of the Organization. It's rated M mostly because of gore in some chapters. There will be small crossovers every now and then and if you want me to add a crossover, then PM me and I will see what I can do.
1. Chapter 1

Cabin Adventures

Chapter 1

**Hey, it has been awhile since I posted "My Version of Cabin in the Woods". I had promised to make this but never got around to it. So here it is; my new story. This is still based on "My Version of Cabin in the Woods" but it takes place after the events that happened in the story. These are more like adventures (and misadventures) of the Organization. Some chapters will be pure silliness and some are a bit more serious. I might change some things from my other fanfic to fit with this story and, in some cases, help me type better. Also, sorry if I make some characters OOC. Sometimes, it is hard for me to **_**feel**_** the characters' personalities. Anyways, on with the story!**

Dana sat down on the couch, exhausted. She had to help stop the Dolls and the Buckners from fighting, again. _I should work on my college work_, she thought. She had brought her books with her to the cabin against Curt and Jules' complaints. The Organization has not given the five archetypes an OK to go back to college quite yet, but the Director has said that they can go back soon. It's been a whole month since their run in with the mafia so she understands why the Organization is worried for their safety. After all, the archetypes are the only ones who can control all the monsters the facility held.

Even though Dana wanted to go back and finish college, she did not want to face _him_ again. The professor who broke up with her via email. Her hands clenched harder onto the textbook in her lap. She also does not want to face the other students who all point at her and laugh. She does not know how they found out about her forbidden relationship but all that mattered was that they did. Jules had once offered to punch someone in the face for her but she refused. Dana almost felt like screaming out her pain but she decided against it due to the fact the monsters may have a heart attack. They really hate the idea of their "masters" being hurt.

The door to her bedroom opened slightly to show a young girl around the age of 16 in a white and red kimono peeking into her room. The girl had a pair of white wolf ears on her head along with a similar wolf tail on the lower part of her back. Her hair color was pure white and the most stunning thing about her is her eyes, which were a golden hue. "Are you OK? I could smell that you were upset." The girl spoke in such a cute manner that it sometimes made Dana wonder if the girl is truly 16. She sighed. "I'm alright, Okami. Nothing to worry about. I was just remembering something that happened at my college." The girl, Okami, cocked her head slightly. "Anything you want to talk about?" Dana shook her head. "No, I-I'm fine, really." The wolf ears on Okami's head lowered. She knew her master was lying but she did not want to push the issue further. "Oh, yeah!," the wolf ears perked up again, "I just remembered why I wanted to see you. The Director wanted to talk to all archetypes about that, um, college thingy." That bit of news caught Dana's attention. "Does she want to meet with us now?" The wolf girl nodded. "Ok, thanks! I'll go see her." Dana left her room and nearly ran to the Director's office. She wanted to hear what the Director had to say. Was she going to let them go back to college or stay here? In here haste to be there, she almost tripped over the merman. "Whoops! Sorry about that! I am in a bit of a rush." The creature just huffed before crawling away. Dana continued running. Unlike what most cultures would say about the merman, he was actually really creepy. Dana remembered doing research on which culture this merman belonged to. He appeared to belong to Irish mythology since it mentions mermen as "extremely ugly creatures with pointy green teeth, pig-like eyes, green hair, and a red nose". Apart from the red nose, that was mythology that the merman belonged to.

Before she knew it, Dana reached the door leading into the Director's office. She knocked first and waited until she heard a faint "Come in" before going in. All the other archetypes were there already so she decided to stand next to Holden, her boyfriend. The Director was an older woman, around the age of 40 or 50, but had the superiority of a god. It was almost intimidating just talking to her. "I called you five here to talk about you all going back to college.", the Director began. "I've decided to let you back to college but on several very important conditions. First, you all will still live here. We will have a private jet send you there so it won't take hours to get there and back. Secondly, you each will carry one of the artifacts from in the basement. You will only summon the monsters if your health is being threatened. Finally and most importantly, do not talk about this Organization. It is suppose to be kept secret from the general public and I aim to keep it like that. Are there any objections?" No body spoke up. "Good. You will all start your classes next week on Monday, so I advise you start getting ready and choose your artifact." With that said and done with, the archetypes left the office.

Curt advise that they should go choose the artifacts they are going to use so they can have time getting ready for their classes. The other four agreed. Holden also brought up the fact that whatever artifact they choose, the monster(s) will be OK with being chosen if needed. So they all left to go to the basement. Dana was the first one to choose her "weapon". "I'll take the diary. The Buckners are pretty reliable and we all know that from personal experiences. The others groaned, not wanting to talk more about their deaths/near deaths. The next one was Jules, who, of course, chose the necklace she looked at back when they first discovered that place. "I think it would look good on me and you know how I would love to kill in style." Everyone, even her boyfriend, Curt, was surprised to here her say that. She did seem to like more death after what happened with the mafia. She does not want to be a "princess in distress" if anything like that will happen again. Marty was about to choose the doll mask but decided against it since it would be bad if the Buckners ran into the Dolls. Marty shivered as he remembered some of the fights the two families had. Instead, he chose the amulet that summoned the Werewolf. "Hey, he is really cool looking." Marty said as he placed the amulet in his front jean pocket. Holden picked up the music box that summoned the Sugarplum Fairy. "She always said that she didn't get to leave her cube that much so I should do her a favor." Holden seemed to be talking more to himself than to anyone else in the room. Finally, Curt chose the puzzle ball that he was playing with before Dana pointed out the diary back before he was killed. "I do like puzzles. It can help my mind calm down and think properly if I do get in a life or death situation." Everyone else thought that there was another reason why he chose the ball but did not question him. "OK, now that we got that settled, lets go and get ready for our college classes." Dana said as she walked towards the elevator that brought them up into the cabin. The others followed her with some groaning.

Once back in her room, Dana counted the number of days she had left before returning to college. "Five days left. I better get started with my college work." She actually did not want to go back to the college again. She had already talked to the Buckners about her choosing them and they were fine with it. As long as the Dolls don't show up. She sighed. This is going to be a long week.

**So, what do you think of my first chapter? Sorry it's so short but hopefully the next one will be longer. I will try to right a new chapter by the end of this week. I forgot to mention that there will be small crossovers here and there and sometimes they will take up a chapter or two. If you want to see certain crossovers with this, just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cabin Adventures

Chapter 2Here is the second chapter to my newest fanfic!

Okami: Wait, didn't you start this yesterday? I didn't expect you to make a new chapter until, like, several weeks later.

**Me: Well, I'm bored. I am all done with my homework and now I'm bored.**

**Okami: You should do something productive with your life. You know, like get a job, go around the world, meet famous people, create something new-. Hey, are you still listening to me?**

**Me: *Snore***

**Okami: *Sigh* Well, MadisonJillian does not own Cabin in the Woods. I would actually be afraid if she did…**

**Me: *Wakes up suddenly* Well on with the story! *Goes back to sleep***

Dana looked up at the digital clock sitting on her nightstand. It read 9:30 pm. The brunette sighed. Tomorrow is the day when the archetypes go back to school. Dana had already finished a couple assignments from her classes and she had packed everything that she would need. The Organization managed to pick up everything in each of the archetypes' dorm rooms back at the college so they can make sure that the college students have everything they need.

_I guess I should go to bed. The Director wants us up by 6:00 am so we can be ready by 7._ Dana thought as she got into her bed. She hoped the monsters would be OK without them there. They do tend to freak out if their "masters" weren't around. She closed her eyes and let sleep lure her in.

The next morning, Dana woke up to the sunlight hitting her face. She groaned and pulled the covers over her head to block out the harsh light. She then felt something heavy jump onto the bed and padded her body to get up. Slowly, the covers were pulled away from her face and she moved her hands to her eyes so she can see who her attacker was. A white wolf was at the end of her bed with the bed covers in its mouth.

"Okami, please give me five more minutes." Dana weakly said. The wolf softly growled and shook its head.

"No, the Director gave me orders to wake you up." Dana looked at the clock. It read 6:00 am. _Wow, its almost like the Director knew that I forgot to set my alarm clock._ The brunette turned and got up from the bed. God, she was tired. She yawned and walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall. She was a mess. Her normally smooth light brown hair was tangled. Her face had an expression of tiredness instead of excitement.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She walked into the bathroom that was across from her bed. The wolf cocked its head as it watched her go into the other room. Dana already knew that Okami could turn into a wolf at will and often found it cute, except for the fact that there is a scythe on the wolf's back. Okami rarely takes it off unless it was evident that nothing will come close to hurting her masters. Dana took off her nightgown and go in the shower. She reached for the hot water but accidentally turned on the cold water.

"Shit!" She cried as ice cold water hit her head. Dana quickly turned the water off and turned the hot water on. She heard a whimper coming from where the door is and she quickly said, "I'm alright! I turned on the cold water instead of the hot water by accident." The whimpering stopped and she guessed that Okami had left the bathroom to wait for her in her bedroom. _I really need to talk to those gods that brought us all back. They need to make the monsters less protective of us._ Dana thought to her self as she washed her hair and body. The cold water did wake her up fully, which was nice. She got out of the shower as soon as she was done and wrapped a sea blue towel around her body. She walked out of the bathroom to see Okami, still in her wolf form, laying down on the bed. At least it was Okami who woke her up. It is not a pleasant to wake up to a zombie or wreath. She walked over to her dresser to see what she should wear.

"Okami, I might need your help with deciding what to wear." She said. The wolf got up and got off the bed as Dana threw a bunch random clothes onto the bed. Okami looked at the clothes for a second before grabbing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with the word "meh" in the chest area.

"I think this fits you." Okami said. Dana agreed with the wolf's decision. The wolf is very good at choosing clothing. Dana picked up the clothes and headed into the bathroom once again to change, brush her messy hair, and brush her teeth. Once she was done, she came out of the bathroom and looked at the clock again. This time it read 6:30 am. She had a half hour to eat breakfast since they were going to leave at 7. The Director said that the flight should only take half an hour but she wanted the archetypes to get used to the campus again. Dana picked up her backpack and walked out of the room with Okami following close behind her. She walked to the cafeteria to get breakfast. No one else was there besides the other archetypes but she guessed it was because it was so early. Luckily, there was already food set aside for them. Okami did not have to eat so she just watched and listen to the college students talk about college and what they're excited for. Jules wore skinny jeans with a shirt that had a picture of a stick figure holding a flask in one hand and a calculator in the other. The shirt had the words "Stand back! I'm going to try science!" Curt wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a shirt that had a huge symbol that the humans called "Pi". When Okami looked a bit closer and noticed that the symbol was made up of little numbers that she guessed was what this "pi" is. Okami did agree that Curt and Jules fit each other perfectly. Holden wore the most interesting clothes. He wore a regular pair of jeans but he wore a hoodie that made it look like zombies attacked him. There were a couple "scratches", some blood splattered around the hood and chest, and finally a couple of bloody handprints on the sides. It was ironic that he wore that since the facility does contain a hoard of zombies but they don't actually hurt anyone. Instead, they help out with jobs that require a lot of people. They don't even argue back. They just do it. Marty was the most boring when it comes to picking out clothes. He wore plain baggy pants and a gray hoodie. Okami noticed how Dana didn't talk as much. Wasn't she excited for college? She always worked on her college work so it seemed like she should be happy to go to college. When the clock on the wall showed the time was 6:50, the students threw away their trash, picked up their backpacks, and walked over to the place that held their private jet. The Director called the college and got an ok for the jet to land on the roof of the college. The students got into the jet and before the pilot started the engine, the Director walked up to the group.

"I will send Okami to meet you all there by the statue at 5:30 pm. I hope all of you will have a good time and no trouble will come up. If any trouble does come up, you know what to do." The archetypes all nodded and the Director walked away as the pilot turned on the jet. The jet's doors closed automatically and it rose into the air. The ride was much smoother than what Dana had thought it would be. Just like the Director had said, the jet landed on the roof of college at around 7:30. Dana stepped out first and shielded her eyes as the bright light hit her face. She looked around for the stairs and finally found it not too far from the jet. Curt and Jules raced each other there while Marty walked farther behind them. Holden looked at her. "Well, here we are." He said. Dana nodded and repeated him. "Here we are."

**Second chapter! Not bad, right?**

**Okami: I think you should really consider doing something other than-. ARE YOU ASLEEP AGAIN!**

**Me: *Snore***

**Okami: *Facepalm* **


End file.
